El regalo de Him
by Eliih Him
Summary: Him decide darles a los Rowdyruff Boys Z el poder para destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z como un regalo por la Navidad. Pero ¿ellos serían capaces de aceptarlo? Si lo hicieran ¿podrían ser capaces de utilizarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bien aquí les dejo mi regalo de navidad atrasado (bastante) jajaja lamento la demora x.x**

**Este era un regalo para Keili14, Una-demente-suelta, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, SuperDash1, Sweat Bluberry, MomoXB16, yumi-happy, Dumah Djim y I'm the darkness**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Las PPGZ y los RRBZ 17 años;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

><p>A tan solo un día de navidad en la ciudad de Townsville, mas específicamente en el centro de esta, las personas iban y venían por las calles, entraban y salían de los negocios haciendo las típicas compras de último momento. Se podría decir que nadie se salva de esta actividad, ni siquiera las heroínas de esta ciudad.<p>

―Creo que ya no me falta nada ― susurraba contenta Miyako mientras revisaba su lista por última vez.

La rubia guardo la lista en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a caminar en dirección de la casa de su amiga pelirroja. Saco su celular para ver la hora, tenía media hora para descansar un poco en el parque, agradecía internamente salir a comprar casi siempre eso le ayudo a terminar las compras para la cena antes de lo planeado.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el parque más cercano del centro, no tenía prisa por llegar a la casa de su amiga. Una amarga sonrisa apreció en su rostro. Les agradecía a sus amigas por haberla invitado a pasar la navidad con ellas. Se sentía muy sola desde que su abuelita había fallecido y esta sería la primer navidad que no la pasara con ella. Los padres de Kaoru se fueron a pasar esta navidad con los hermanos de su madre, mientras que los de Momoko iban a ir a casa de su abuelo. Al principio le sorprendió que sus amigas le dijeran que no pasarían esta fiesta con sus familias, pero luego le explicaron la situación.

― ¡Hagan lo que quieran! No me importa.

Miyako dejo de pensar y se sorprendió de ver que ya había llegado al parque pero más le sorprendió fue el grito. Se volteó para todos lados para ver de dónde provenía el grito pero no veía a nadie cerca.

― ¡¿Por qué?!

Escucho otro grito, pero este era diferente. Esa voz era más gruesa que la anterior.

― ¡Ya cállense maldita sea!

A Miyako se le helo la sangre cuando escucho esa voz. Esa voz tan autoritaria y fría solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, esa persona era Brick, el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

―Escuchen que esta será la última vez que lo diré ¿entendieron?

Miyako prefirió no escuchar más y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y sin hacer ruido. Lo menos que quería era encontrarse con ellos tres, más específicamente con el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los Rowdyruff Boys Z<strong>

* * *

><p>―Escuchen que esta será la última vez que lo diré ¿entendieron? ― dijo Brick mirando fijamente a sus hermanos.<p>

Boomer y Butch dejaron de mirarse y voltearon a ver a su hermano mayor. La mirada carmesí del pelirrojo dejaba helado a cualquiera, excepto a sus hermanos.

―Nuestro objetivo de nacimiento es eliminar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, que mejor que usar esto para cumplir ese objetivo ― dijo Brick sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolita que irradiaba una luz entre roja y negra.

― ¡Ya les dije que hagan lo que quieran! ― volvió a decir Boomer cruzándose de brazos.

Butch lo miro de nuevo e intento decir algo pero Brick fue más rápido y lo agarro por el cuello de la campera.

―El asunto es que o lo hacemos los tres o no se hace nada _hermanito,_ tú sabes que esta boludez no funciona a menos que lo hagamos los tres, eso es lo que dijo Him ― susurro amenazante.

Boomer se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo miro fastidiado.

―De acuerdo ― dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar fuera del lugar.

Brick y Butch lo miraron sorprendidos, no creían que él aceptara tan rápido. Pero luego se miraron entre ellos y lo siguieron. Seguramente su mama mono estaría gritando como un loco histérico por no saber el paradero de sus hijos.

Brick seguía dudando de la intención de Him al darles un regalo como ese. Había algo más detrás de esa intención, pero no podía saber que era.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tres chicos estaban acostados cada uno en un lugar diferente de la habitación. El pelirrojo de ojos estaba acostado en el sillón grande leyendo algo en su celular, un moreno de ojos verdes estaba sentado con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas en el respaldar del sillón individual viendo una película y por último estaba un rubio de ojos azules leyendo una revista en el piso.<em>

― _¡Detrás tuyo animal! ― grito Butch de repente asustando a sus hermanos en el proceso._

_Brick se sentó y guardo el celular suspirando irritado._

―_Se puede saber… ¡¿POR QUÉ GRITASTE?! ―grito Brick molesto fulminando con la mirada a Butch._

_Este lo miro aburrido y siguió viendo la película "Mamá", Boomer solo se reía nervioso. Siempre era así que estaban aburridos y se sentaban en la misma habitación. Brick se ponía a jugar con su celular, Butch se ponía a ver la televisión y Boomer leyendo algo._

― _¡No me ignores y contesta idiota! ― dijo Brick._

_Boomer noto que los ojos de Brick comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más rojos. Trago saliva nervioso._

_Brick se levantó del sillón y estaba por ir en donde estaba su hermano moreno sino fuera por el leve temblor. Boomer se alarmó y Butch dejo de ver la televisión cuando noto que las cosas se movían y se levantaron rápidamente de sus lugares._

_En tan solo unos segundos toda la habitación estaba llena de un humo entre rosa y rojo. Brick se puso al frente de sus hermanos, recordaba perfectamente a ese humo, solo lo vio una vez hace cuatro años, pero él tenía una buena memoria._

― _¡Hola pequeños! ¿Cómo han estado? ― se escuchó una voz afeminada._

_Boomer y Butch se miraron confundidos. Brick solo frunció el ceño._

― _¿No responderán nada? ¿Acaso ese mono apestoso no les enseño modales?_

―_Por supuesto que sí nos enseñó nos dijo que no habláramos con extraños pendejo afeminado ― contesto Butch cruzándose de brazos burlón._

_Him hizo acto de presencia, con unos movimientos de sus pinzas, el humo poco a poco comenzaba a desparecer dando paso a una oscuridad helada. Cuando el humo se esfumo completamente nadie dijo, solo se miraban. Los Rowdyruff Boys Z lo miraban desconfiados y Him los miraba divertido._

― _¿Qué quieren de regalo? ― les pregunto Him flotando alrededor de los tres._

_Los chicos lo miraron confundidos, se miraron entre ellos, de nuevo a Him y así sucesivamente hasta que Boomer habló:_

― _¿Por qué nos darías un regalo?_

_Him soltó una risa y poso todo su atención en el rubio._

― _¡Se acerca la navidad niños! Darles un regalo sería mi única buena acción del año ― le contestó mientras con su pinza tomaba un pequeño mechón rubio y jugaba con él._

_Boomer se puso helado cuando agarro su pelo, rápidamente se alejó y se fue a esconder detrás de Brick. Him ante su acción se rio como si eso fuera lo más gracioso del mundo._

― _¿Por qué nosotros? ― pregunto Butch mirándolo desconfiado._

_De repente, Him dejó de reír y le sonrió travieso al moreno. Esto el provoco escalofríos y lo miro nervioso por la mirada verdosa del tipo._

―_Es simple pequeño Butch, ustedes son los más chicos de todos los inservibles villanos que hay en esta mugrosa ciudad ― dijo flotando alrededor del chicos._

_Este trago duro y cerro fuertemente los puños, pero no se movió._

― _¿Para qué fueron creados pequeños traviesos? ― les pregunto._

_Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se miraron confundidos entre ellos, hasta que entendieron a qué se refería el demonio._

―_Para destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z ― contesto Brick indiferente._

_Him sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta. Con un movimiento de sus pinzas los junto a los tres._

―_Sí les dijera que puedo darles eso como regalo ¿lo aceptarían? ¿O los años que pasaron con ellas siendo compañeros les afectaron? ― les pregunto sonriendo travieso y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos color verde._

_Estos lo miraron sorprendidos y se voltearon a ver entre ellos, para luego mirar a su pelirrojo hermano mayor esperando que diga algo. Este al ver que sus hermanos esperaban que diga algo se puso nervioso._

_Him aparecía de repente y decía que les daría un regalo, el regalo de ver la destrucción de las Powerpuff Girls Z, sus enemigas. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no aceptase tal regalo ya que se arrepentiría de esa decisión._

_Suspiro rendido, le dio la espalda a Him y trato de preguntarles con la mirada que era lo que ellos querían. Al parecer entendieron la pregunta, porque Boomer lo miro asustado y preocupado, mientras que Butch lo miro dudoso. Se miraron entre ellos dos y le asintieron con la cabeza a Brick. Este sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se volteó y le asintió a Him lentamente._

― _¡Excelente! ― aplaudía Him con sus pinzas, si es que eso era posible._

_De un momento a otro los chicos volvieron a la habitación. Brick miro a todos lados confundidos y sintió que había algo en el bolsillo de su jean que le quemaba. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y este saco una pequeña bola que irradiaba una luz negra y roja._

_Butch se acercó a Brick y tomo la bolita examinándola con la mirada_

― _¿Esta cosita es la que nos permitirá destruir a esas mocosas?_

―_Supongo que si ― decía Brick mirando seriamente a la bolita._

_Boomer trago duro, al mirar esa cosa ya no se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ese regalo._

―_Solo recuerden pequeños traviesos, esta solo servirá por mañana como les dije es un regalo de navidad solo por este año. Los tres deberán agarrar la pelotita y tirarla juntos al piso, cada uno con el pensamiento de la destrucción de esas babosas. Disfrútenlo trio de traviesos ― dijo Him._

_Los tres miraron por todos lados buscándolo a Him. Lo cual fue en vano ya que este se había ido como había venido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mañana 24 de diciembre sería el fin de las Powerpuff Girls Z, de eso se aseguraría ellos. Por fin luego de cuatro años de existencia, cumplirían el objetivo por el cual fueron creados. Ellos sabían que esa era la razón de existencia, entonces ¿por qué se sentían tan mal al pensar que ellas ya no existirán?<p>

_Maldito Him_, pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Iba a publicar esta historia el 23 pero por falta de tiempo y por unos problemas familiares no pude hacerlo, lamento muchísimo la tardanza…<strong>

**Tratare de subir la continuación mañana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de su regalo y ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Tarde pero bueno, es mejor que nunca ._.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Este era un regalo para Keili14, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Una-demente-suelta , SuperDash1, Sweat Bluberry, MomoXB16, yumi-happy, Dumah Djim y I'm the darkness.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Las PPGZ y los RRBZ 17 años;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

><p>Brick fue el primero en despertar, se quedó en la misma posición durante un rato hasta que sintió como Butch se removía en la cama parecía que estaba peleando con alguien. Se levantó perezosamente y se fue directamente al baño.<p>

Hoy iba a ser el día en que por fin destruirían a las Powerpuff Girls Z.

Se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando en el espejo detenidamente. No sabía porque se sentía tan mal, si ellos fueron creados para eso, no entendía porque ahora se sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida. Se preguntaba si sus hermanos se sentirían de la misma forma o estuvieran deseando que ya fueran las doce de la noche.

Volvió a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos y vio que Boomer no estaba en su cama. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, usualmente Boomer desaparecía a esas horas. Al principio sentía la curiosidad de saber en dónde se metía el rubio, pero al pasar el mes, ya no le importaba.

Se acercó al único mueble grande que había en la habitación y del primer cajón saco una remera roja, un jean gastado y par de soquetes, supuestamente sus converses negras estaban debajo de su cama. Se vistió lentamente, al terminar agarro su celular de la mesita de luz y salió de la habitación en silencio. Mientras hacia su camino para llegar a la cocina reviso su celular. Tenía al menos cinco mensajes en total, dos mensajes de unos amigos de la escuela, dos de Momoko y uno de… se detuvo precipitadamente. Abrió los mensajes de Momoko y estos decían:

¡Hola Brick! ¿Estás ocupado para que podamos

vernos a las nueve de la mañana?

Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Termino de leer confundido el mensaje. ¿Para qué quería verlo a las nueve? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá enterado del regalo de Him? Si ella lo sabe, eso significa que está en problemas con la chica de los dulces. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y abrió el siguiente mensaje.

Brick lamento si te desperté antes, pero en

serio necesito hablar contigo. No tengo más

saldo así que te voy a esperar en el parque

central de Tokio a las nueve.

Que duermas bien. Besos.

Brick leyó de nuevo el mensaje y vio la hora, eran las seis y media. Tenía bastante tiempo para ir al dichoso parque. Suspiro y termino de leer los otros mensajes, mientras se preparaba una taza de café, necesitaba algo para despertarse y un matecocido o un té no lo iban a lograr.

Al terminar de preparar el café, se sentó en la silla más cercana. Mientras terminaba de desayunar escucho como el agua del baño se abría. Seguramente era Boomer que llegaba de algún lugar. Se levantó y dejo la taza junto con la cuchara en el fregadero para lavarla después. Saco su celular para ver la hora, aun eran las siete. Se acostó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, estuvo buscando algo para entretenerse hasta que sintió como el sueño volvía por él.

―Maldición… tengo sueño… unos minutos que duerma no harán daño ― susurro y dejo el control remoto en la mesa ratona.

Se acomodó un poco en el sillón y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando logro dormirse.

* * *

><p>Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió que lo movían lentamente. Abrió de a poco los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la sala y le daba casi en la cara.<p>

― ¡Diablos maldito sol! ― se quejó.

―Ya, pudiste subir a la habitación y tirarte en tu cama si no querías que el sol te dejara momentáneamente ciego ― dijo Boomer sonriendo divertido.

―Maldito rubio… ¿qué hora es? ― pregunto buscando su celular.

―Cerca de las nueve menos cuarto.

Brick abrió los ojos despertándose rápidamente, se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el baño.

― ¿Qué bicho le pico? ― se preguntó Boomer confundido.

Agarro el control de la mesa y apago el televisor. Escucho como una puerta se cerraba fuertemente y luego vio como Brick se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

― ¡¿A dónde vas?! ― pregunto extrañado.

― ¡Tengo que llegar antes de la nueve, luego te digo! ― grito Brick saliendo de la casa.

―Al menos hubieras cerrado la puerta ― dijo Boomer molesto yendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola, y añadió. ― No es una carpa para que la dejen abierta.

* * *

><p>Brick corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del parque, trato de normalizar su respiración y saco su celular de su bolsillo; eran las nueve. Levanto la vista y busco con la mirada a una pelirroja. Mientras la buscaba guardo su celular y se encamino cuando vio una melena pelirroja que se sentaba a pocos metros de donde él estaba.<p>

Se acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la chica, esta levanto la mirada. Esos orbes rosas eran inconfundibles.

― ¡Brick! Por un momento pensé que no vendrías ― dijo la chica sonriendo avergonzaba y mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

―Usualmente las chicas que quieren reunirse conmigo me envían un mensaje a las once de la mañana o van a buscarme a mi casa ― una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro mientras se sentaba.

―Lamento decepcionarte pero no formo parte de tu club de fans ― dijo Momoko sonriendo burlona.

―Bien, fuera de broma. ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

Momoko al recordar porque lo había citado se sonrojo fuertemente.

―Bueno… tengo que decirte algo… ¡pero dame tiempo para tomar un respiro!

―Esta bi…

― ¡No presiones! ― chillo Momoko tapándole la boca.

Brick, aun con las manos de la chica sobre su boca, rodo los ojos sarcástico y mascullo un par de maldiciones.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Momoko le quito las manos de su boca y suspiro tratando de calmarse.

―Esto sonara raro pero… Brick tú me gustas ― habló la pelirroja rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―No sé cómo puedes gustarme, tú eres un ex villano y yo sigo siendo una heroína… somos muy parecidos en cuanto nuestras personalidades ya que somos contrapartes, pero tú eres muy frio a veces, calculas todos tus movimientos cuando te pones a pelear con personas normales, admito que me sorprende que esos chicos no mueran o queden en coma, ni siquiera les rompes algún hueso.

Brick estaba por demás sorprendido. Momoko Akatsutsumi, la única chica con la que podía hablar tranquilamente, la única que no se rebajaba para tener su atención, porque ella ya tenía su atención solo con ser ella misma.

―Yo… no quiero obligarte a que me digas que correspondes, ni siquiera quiero una respuesta de tu parte, al menos no ahora. Bien ya me voy ― dijo sacando su celular de su cartera, y añadió. ― Tengo que acompañar a Miyako para comprar algunas cosas. Nos vemos Brick, que pases una linda Noche Buena.

Se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia una de las salidas del parque, dejando sentado a Brick más pálido que una hoja.

―Esto no puede estar pasando ¡debe ser un sueño! ― susurro Brick agarrándose la cabeza. ― Maldición.

Estuvo en esa posición por las siguientes dos horas. Se levantó perezosamente del banco y se fue a su casa. Tenía mucho que pensar. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que Momoko era una de las personas más importantes para él. Se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión de aceptar el regalo de Him, pero si sus hermanos querían eliminar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, no se los negaría. Primero estaban sus hermanos, luego Momoko, aunque lo esté destrozando no volverla a ver nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Pensé en hacer este capítulo de lo que hizo Brick, los próximos serán de Boomer y Butch.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a violeta5006 y BRICK2014 por sus reviews XD**

**Keili14:**** te debía el ****regalo ;) y espera un poco que aún no termino XD también te amo mucho mucho :3**

**SuperDash1:**** Jajaja me agradas mucho ¿cómo no iba a nombrarte? ¡Es imperdonable! Ya, tranquila, que aún falta un poco c:**

**Sweat Blueberry:**** ¿lo estoy? XD eso es un cumplido jjajaja primero me dicen que siempre tengo respuesta para todo y ahora que estoy llena de sorpresas XD que día jajaja nah que agradeces, lo hago con mucho gusto :3**

**¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! Y espero que este también haya sido de su agrado :3**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
